Book 1: The Great Truth
by Favorite Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Diana is Percy's half sister. She knows that she has two brothers. Poseidon and Athena try to make things hard for her brothers. Cross over between Marvel's Ultimate Spider man, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, & Danny Phantom. Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I don't own marvel's ultimate spider man,& don't I own Danny Phantom. Thanks for all the support :)
1. The mystery behind the girl

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN NOR DO I OWN DANNY PHANTOM. THIS IS FANFICTION.**

Diana:

My mother was friends with Leo's mother long before I was adopted. I was adopted when I was just a few hours old. My parents abandoned me in front of a hospital. That day there was heavy rain. Leo was just a month older than me. When I was five I used to steel stuff from stores. I was never caught on camera, never left finger prints, and nobody saw me steel. I knew how to do tricks in front of peoples eyes. Some cops tried to arrest me but they didn't have proof at all.

I did magic tricks to earn a quick buck. My mother always treated me like I was me like I didn't even exist. I liked to tinker with things and see what happened if I used electricity. I got shocked lots of times. They called me a miracle because I should have been dead by now.

My tree house became my headquarters. I sort of lived in the tree house. Leo came to visit me daily. When I was seven I discovered I could heal my self and cure others with water. My adoptive brother tricked me into thinking he actually wanted to protect me in time I saw he was only greedy like all the others.

Leo was the only one who really was there for me. He really listened to me. He could calm me down, make me hope, and have faith for the future. I had a crush on Leo since as long as I can remember. I felt like I was in heaven when he put his arms around me.

One day we went to a park that had a small forest. We always liked to play hide and seek and camp out there. One day Leo and I got lost in the small forest at night. Leo tripped and broke his arm.

I found a small stream of water. It was weird trying to heal Leo. He looked at me in joy almost like I was a shooting star. When Leo was healed he hugged me. He let go and blushed. I blushed too.

"Since when can you do that?" he asked

"A few days ago I cut myself while tinkering. I tried to clean the cut with water, but as I poured the water on my hand it somehow healed." I said

"You're not the only one with secret abilities. I can light fire with my bare hands. I can control it. I'm kind of fire proof too you know." he said

" Promise to never tell anyone and I promise to never tell about your powers too." I said

"I promise to never tell anyone." he said

"I promise to never tell anyone too." I said

A year after that we started being the best of friends. Leo came to my tree house each and everyday. I didn't leave the tree house except when Leo and I sneaked out together to the small woods in the park. We thought nothing could never come between us but we were wrong. Then all of a sudden Leo's mother dies in a fire. Child services took him away. Three years passed and my future seems dull.

One day a teenaged guy comes knocking at our door. He had friends with him. They tried to take me away with them but I fought back with everything I had. I suddenly remembered my dagger. I slashed them away. The boy was slashed on the shoulder. His friends tried to help him but I was too quick for then. Out of nowhere the boy slashed me on my back with a sword.

I don't know how long I was knocked out. I woke up in a infirmary. I was dizzy and in pain. Two boys who looked like twins were guarding me.

"Where am I?" I asked

They looked at me in fear.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood." said one of the boys

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet." said the other boy

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a monster?" I asked

"You attacked the people who recruited you to camp." said one of the boys

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Conner Stoll" said one of the boys

"Why am I here?" I asked

"You know the Greek myths about the gods and goddesses?" asked Conner

"Yeah." I said

"Well, They aren't myths, they are real. Sometimes gods and goddesses fall in love with humans and have children. The kids they have are called demigods. At a certain age demigods are chased by monsters and are claimed. This is a home where demigods can live without monsters chasing us." said Travis

"So you're telling me I'm a demigod, makes sense because I'm actually adopted." I said

Suddenly a guy with dark hair and green eyes walks in. He looks in anger. I recognize him as the guy who brought me here.

"So is she going to attack?" he said

"She's not going to attack, Percy" said Travis

"She slashed open my shoulder. Do you think I will just forget about that?" Percy asked

"You tried taking me away from the only home I knew. You never even asked me to go with you. You took me here by force. I was just defending myself. I guess my huge slash on my back won't prove I was attacked does it?"

Percy looked at me like I was right.

"Okay. Maybe I was wrong. I should of asked you to come and not just attack you." He said

"I thought you were going to take me away like they did to Leo." I said

"Lets start over, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea." He said

"I'm Diana. My adoptive parent's last name is Oceana so legally it's my last name." I said

"So lets go meet Chiron." Percy said

"Okay." I said

I caught up to him. He looked at me like I was a friend of his. It was weird to think that I never had a cousin before. My adoptive parents had nieces and nephews but they I never met them. I never seen a teenaged kid before so they seemed weird to me.

"So how's the wound? Is it healed yet?" He asked

"Yeah. I looks like it was never slashed open with a sword." she said with a happy voice

"You fought like you knew what you knew how to use a dagger. Do you know how to fight?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure. When I fight with a weapon, I feels so natural to slash and stab with such a blade." I said in a low voice

"You might be an Ares kid or an Athena kid." He said I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So is Chiron the same Chiron who trained all the heroes in Greek myths?" I asked

"Yeah. Anyways, we are at war. The titan Kronos is trying to rise and if he does he will try to destroy Olympus. An old camper named Luke betrayed us. He went to Kronos' side. He is trying to recruit demigods, monsters, titans, and gods." Percy said

"So, you're trying to save Olympus and defeat Luke. Wow, you are really at war after all." I said slyly

Percy shot me a dead serious look while looked at him with my devilish smile. All of a sudden a centaur walks up to me. You think I would faint or go nuts but I just acted like everything was normal.

"You must be Diana. Percy told me that you fought with great courage. You must have a tour of camp but first you have to see the camp video. Percy will show you the video and give you the tour of camp. If you have questions he can answer them for you." said Chiron

I was taken to a room. There I watched the video of camp. I got a feeling I was going to like this camp. After the video Percy started giving me the tour. He showed me the cabins, the Amphitheater, the climbing wall, strawberry fields, The volley ball courts, Thalia's pine tree, and the lake. He took me to the armory.

"So, what weapon do you want?" He asked

After so many tries we found out I was wonderful with each and every weapon. So we decided that I would get a bow and arrow, a dagger, and a sword. Percy kept taking me to places but next place he took me was the arena. We were both surprised to see Chiron there.

"Percy show Diana some tricks." Chiron said

"Yes Chiron." Percy said

Percy faced me and showed me some tricks. I knew I wasn't going to learn them all.

"Very good, now how about some training. Diana I'm letting you use your own moves and knowledge, Okay?" Chiron said

I nodded

Percy charged at me. I simply moved side from side dodging all his hits. I grabbed my sword and clashed with Percy's sword. He was getting tired and I hadn't even broke a sweat. I knocked Percy's sword out of his hand and dodged his punch. I quickly tapped Percy on the back. Chiron was surprised.

"Diana, you have the same moves as one of my old students. I have to talk to you. For now Percy, you may go to you cabin." Chiron said

Percy left the arena. Chiron scanned me like he was unsure of something.

"Why do you need to talk to me in private?" I asked

"Well, it all started about two decade ago. There was a girl who came to camp. Her name was Jennie. She was a daughter of Athena and a legacy of most of the gods and goddesses both Roman and Greek. Well, actually she was half Greek, half Roman. She was a natural born warrior. She could defeat an army single handed. She grew and fell in love with a man. The man wasn't a man. He was a god. He was madly in love with her but was married. She had two little boys with the god. When she was pregnant of her fourth child she grew more and more weak. The god didn't know what else to do. He took her to the goddess Artemis. Artemis helped Jennie give birth. In hours Jennie gave birth to a baby girl but sadly Jennie only stayed alive long enough to name the baby girl. For five weeks it rained all over the country. Jennie was buried in a place near the ocean and where she gave birth to her to her only daughter.

The god relocated the his sons to places near bodies of water. The little girl was relocated to a small town. The town however was in the middle of the dessert. The baby girl kept the name Jennie had given her. Athena always hated the father of the baby girl. Athena hated the little boys but not the little girl. She always kept an eye on her. The god however hated the little boy and wanted to keep an eye on them. If the little boys got to camp or even got claimed he would be embarrassed. He always had a soft spot for his only demigod daughter. He sent her gifts. She always received a visit from him. He would disguise himself to visit her so she never knew he was her father. He knew his daughter was destined to have a burden that would mean life and death for the universe. All the gods and goddesses loved his daughter because she was related to them. She was destined to be a goddess in the future. Diana, you are that baby girl. In a matter of time you will get your own prophecy that will mean the end of this universe or another day in harmony." Chiron said

"Wait so you are telling me that if I fail in a quest in my future, it means bye bye to the whole universe?" I asked

"Yes." Chiron said sadly

"Can you tell me at least one of my brother's names?" I asked

"Okay. One of you brother's names is Danny but his last name has been changed to Fenton. He's two years older than you. One day you will meet him." Chiron said


	2. reality check

Percy:

My mom drove me to a home definitely in Texas . Annabeth had gone on a trip with her dad. They had gone to meet some of her cousins. Grover, Nico, and I went to recruit a demigod. On the way there Nico kept scaring Grover with creepy stories of the undead. Grover kept hugging me for no reason. When we arrived, there was no demigod in the house. We then noticed a giant tree house built on an apple tree. Do apple trees even grow around here?

I went up there and found a little girl. She was terrified. I might of looked like a super villain to here. I tried to grab her but she just dodged. She tried to hide behind Nico but that was a huge mistake! She accidentally pulled down Nico's pants. So much for sagging. Nico tried to cover up his skeleton patterned boxers.

Poor little girl. She might have to bleach her eyes. She wasn't defenseless. She ran from us in the speed of a cheetah. She crawled from Nico to Grover to me. It was too late when I took a step. I fell to my face. Okay. I was done with games. It was personal now.

I took out Riptide. I slashed and dashed. I suddenly heard a small whimper in the dark. I looked at my sword and saw blood covering it. I was distracted with the blood I didn't notice that I had a huge cut on my shoulder. Grover came to my rescue. Nico carried the girl that was now out cold. Her hair was covering her face. What have I done I thought.

A few days later we arrived at camp. I couldn't believe she was still knocked out. Nico grew a little attached to her. I guess pulling your pants down is a was of sending a friend request. Nico kept telling me that she was slowly dieing. The Apollo campers rushed over to her. I hadn't noticed that I slashed open her back. She was in the infirmary for five days. One day I walked pass by to check on her. That is when I realized she was awake. I overheard them talking about the old you're a demigod talk. It wasn't fair that she got everything so easy and pretty while I got the dirty luck. She just made me angrier than Nico when you tried to call his myth magic action figures dolls.

"So is she going to attack?" I asked

"She is not going to attack, Percy." Travis said

" She slashed open my shoulder. Do you think I will just forget about that?" I asked

"You tried taking me away from the only home I knew. You never even asked me to go with you. You took me here by force. I was just defending myself. I guess my huge slash on my back won't prove I was attacked does it?" She said

She was right. I shouldn't of tried to grab her. I should of talk things through with her. I guess I was making a weird face because she started staring at me like I was a menace.

"Okay. Maybe I was wrong. I should of asked you to come and not just attack you." I said

"I thought you were going to take me away like they did to Leo." She said

"Lets start over, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon god of the sea." I said

"I'm Diana Oceana. My adoptive parent's last name is Oceana so legally it's my last name." She said

"So lets go meet Chiron." I said

"Okay." She said

She caught up with me. She somehow looked like me when I was about her age. Then again she is adopted which means either her mom or her dad is a god or goddess. I wonder who is that Leo guy she talked about. Maybe he is a demigod. Nah, it would be weird that two demigods Knew each other before they even came to camp. I guess I was doing another face because Diana looked at me like I was a menace again.

"So how's the wound? Is it healed yet?" I asked

"Yeah. I looks like it was never slashed open with a sword." she said with a happy voice

"You fought like you knew what you knew how to use a dagger. Do you know how to fight?" I asked

"I'm not sure. When I fight with a weapon, I feels so natural to slash and stab with such a blade." She said in a low voice

"You might be an Ares kid or an Athena kid." I said

looked at me like I was crazy.

"So is Chiron the same Chiron who trained all the heroes in Greek myths?" she asked

"Yeah. Anyways, we are at war. The titan Kronos is trying to rise and if he does he will try to destroy Olympus. An old camper named Luke betrayed us. He went to Kronos' side. He is trying to recruit demigods, monsters, titans, and gods." I said

"So, you're trying to save Olympus and defeat Luke. Wow, you are really at war after all." she said shyly

She was joking around with a something that cold mean life or death. I shot her a dead serious look. She shot me back with a mischievous smile that only Hermes' kids have. I was about to choke her when all of a sudden Chiron walks up to us. Diana didn't act like she was going crazy when she saw Chiron. She acted like he was a normal person.

"You must be Diana. Percy told me that you fought with great courage. You must have a tour of camp but first you have to see the camp video. Percy will show you the video and give you the tour of camp. If you have questions he can answer them for you." said Chiron

I took her to the room an showed her a video. Man, after that was the most conflicted time in my whole entire life! Diana kept asking crazy questions. They weren't your average questions, they were super duper weird!

"So if you the son of Poseidon, why don't you have a trident?" She asked

"I don't know." I responded

"How old are you?" She asked

"I'm thirteen and a half." I said

"Are you an only child or you have siblings?" She asked

I thought about that for a while.

"I'm my mother's only child and one of my father's many children. Poseidon and Neptune have sons but no daughters. It would be a miracle if he claimed a girl." I said

"So he can't be my father?" She asked with tears in her eyes

"He might be your father but maybe it could be some one else." I said

She got happy when I said that Poseidon could be her father, but got all moody when I said that it could be someone else too.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked

"NO!" I yelled

"So your in the friend zone still?" She asked while giggling

"How do you know so much about dating and still be a little girl?" I asked

"How can you still be sane and believe all this?" She asked

She did have a good point.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked

" Oh look at the time. We have to start the tour." I said quickly

I didn't want to give her the talk at this age. Believe me it was strange enough to be stuck with a little girl who looks like you but having to tell her about camp is creepy.

We went all around camp. She got her weapons. We went to the arena and found Chiron there. Diana and I fought. She won. Chiron talked to her in privet. I went home for the day. My mom, Paul, and I want to the supermarket to buy a whole bunch of things that were half off.

On the way there Paul ran over a guy. He had messy black hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, baggy jeans, and some red high tops. He was about a year older than me.

This was one Hades of a creepy kid. He ran away like he was never ran over. He seemed familiar. I swear he looked like Diana without the devilish personality, the green eyes, and the Latino accent. They were both creepier than Nico on a karaoke night. Something was defiantly wrong here.


	3. lost child

Danny:

For the past month I have been having blackouts, nightmares, and strange flash backs of my past that I don't remember. Sam went to Denver, Colorado for the summer.

They keep asking me if I'm fourteen but I can't really say now. I keep seeing things that I can't really explain. I swear I saw a guy with only one eye that was located on his forehead. My mom and dad act strange when they see me. It's like I'm not their child anymore.

Something is definitely going on! Jazz hasn't talked to me for the past five months. Dad hasn't talked about ghosts in weeks. Mom hasn't invented new ghost catching equipment.

When I started to blackout I also started losing my powers. Now I can't even go ghost anymore. The ghost zone has been dull. Most ghosts are disappearing. I've become a little shorter now. My eye color has been changing from icy blue to sea green. My hair has been changing from jet black to dark brown.

I'm not pale anymore. I'm getting tanned without even trying. It's like I'm not even Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom anymore. I started seeing glimpses of the future. My back was in pain one day. It felt like someone had slashed me with a blade.

Tucker hasn't been able to recognize me. Ghost detectors don't go off when I pass by anymore. Sam stopped calling me. My voice started changing. I'm not the same guy I was three months ago. I started to dislike Paulina. I started seeing her as a shallow girl.

What is happening to me!?

I started going to the market more often. People don't even recognize me anymore.

My past is just a memory now. My future is my biggest mystery now. So was this the end? I walked out of the market while being lost in my thoughts. Then all of a sudden a Prius runs me over.

This isn't the end! I still have a new life after all. I looked at the kid who was in the Prius. He looks just like me. Wait. I ran to a puddle and looked at my reflection. I was back. Messy jet black hair, icy blue eyes, no tan, pale skin, and a life ahead of me.

My mom was surprised to see me. I went to tucker's house and told him everything after I punched him for throwing me out. Yet, I didn't have ghost powers any more.

Tucker looked at me strangely.

"Danny, you are half human. You aren't half ghost any more. Your other half is something that my equipment can't identify. It's something unknown to science. Not an animal, not a thing, not a plant, not an alien." Tucker said

"You're telling me that I'm a strange hybrid now. How did I become this?" I asked

"When you were born your mother was human but you father wasn't or your mother was like you and your father was like your unknown half. But it can be the opposite of both." Tucker said

"So my mom is like me and believes in ghosts?" I asked

"No your mom is not your biological mother and your dad isn't your biological father. You're adopted Danny." Tucker said

"so Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton aren't my biological parents. Who are my real parents?" I asked

"Well, you have to ask your 'adoptive' parents that." Tucker said

I ran home. I was panting and almost pasted out on the floor. I had to ask the question.

"Mom, Dad, why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?" I asked

"Danny, who told you?" Maddie said

"I found out by a DNA test." I said

"Wait Danny isn't our son?" Jack asked

"No, he was left in our door step the day you and Jazz went to that carnival. The note said to burn it as soon as I read it and to never tell anyone what it said." Maddie said

My mom confessed of her wrong doing. Still I couldn't stop wondering who my real parent are. I didn't know what made me run away a week later. I lived under an abandoned building. A girl with blonde hair, gray eyes, and a pet owl always visited me from time to time. Her name was Athena which was quite marvelous. She took care of me and fought with me. Yeah. She beat me up often and scratched me up pretty bad too. Each day she seemed to grow a year older. A month later she seemed like a goddess of war. I caught her packing things one day.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I don't know. I got to go and face my daughter's boyfriend and their daughter. So far I've protected her throughout her childhood. My granddaughter is so much like her mother and is so much like her father too. Yet she has her mother's powers and as well as her father's. She is in love with a boy who truly loves her. Aphrodite tries to meddle in their love life by putting obstacles everyday in their life. My granddaughter has the blessing of all the gods and goddesses. She is one of a kind. Her two brothers were all born to reflect two or three gods in their personalities. The eldest reflected me, Zeus, and Hermes. The youngest brother of hers reflected Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes. My granddaughter reflected all the gods and goddesses including Hera and Artemis because secretly they had children with the family of my daughter. That is why my grand daughter is one of a kind. She has the blood of the huntress and the queen of Olympus. I must go and see her. She is in deep confusion. I am sorry but I must leave." Athena said

"Wait!" I yelled just before she left

"Yes?" She asked

"What is your granddaughter's name and who is her father?" I asked

"Her name is Diana and her father is Poseidon god of the seas." she said right before she disappeared

Diana. It sounded familiar. I have to find her. I was lost in my thoughts while I was out in the rain. Who is Diana? Where is she? I guess I have to find out myself.


	4. South Girl

Diana:

It has been about a month since I came to camp. No god or goddess has claimed me yet. I'm starting to lose faith on my future. Percy has been teaching me about Greek mythology. I sometimes play mythomagic with Nico. Mr. D always said my name correctly and never looked annoyed with my presence. I was more likely to get bullied by all of the Ares kids.

Clarisse would always hang me on the little hook inside a stall right after breakfast. Percy would always be over protected over me. Grover would stalk me. Yes. He does stalk me. I think of it as having a guardian angel with hooves, horns, and hairy legs.

Well, this is my life. I wish Leo was here. I would sleep in the Hermes cabin and never be pranked. I could got to the Aphrodite cabin and not be judged as a hobo. I could join in on a prank. I could be pretty and make people think I was a cute little girl. Everyone at camp thought I was a cute little girl. Why doesn't anyone take me seriously!?

One day at dinner while I was sitting in the Hermes table everyone's noise and voices became a dreadful silence. Symbols were randomly changing above my head. They stopped changing when they reached a Trident. Suddenly a flash of purple surprised everyone. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. Even Mr. D and Chiron staring at me like I just said a cuss word.

I slowly stepped out of my seat and slowly walked away. Too late I thought they know…. THEY KNOW! I ran to the Hermes cabin and quietly cried. Everyone will think I'm a freak! I have to run away. No I thought. I can't leave Percy and all of my past here. I have to just walk it off like a big girl now. I miss being a little girl. I can't turn my back to my fate. I fell asleep. I dreamed that I was on a flying ship with a head of a dragon. Leo was piloting it. He had grease on his shirt and had a tool belt around his waist. He smiled sweetly at me almost like we were never separated. Percy, A blonde girl who he was cuddling with , A blonde dude, A girl with her hair all curly, A Chinese dude, and A girl with her hair all choppy but so pretty. The blonde girl who Percy was cuddling with must be Annabeth. The blonde dude and the girl with the choppy hair were a couple. The girl with curly hair and the Chinese dude were dating. I wonder who Leo is a couple with. Leo suddenly switched piloting the ship with a satyr who had clearly anger issues. Why did they even trust this satyr? Leo ran to me and gave me a big hug. Uh oh. I'm I the one dating Leo? I think I was lost in a sea of love with Leo. Suddenly the scene changed. I was battling a woman made of dirt. Each of my arrows wounded her. Was I winning? Okay what is happening? Why is Leo unconscious on the ground with blood all over him? Why am I bleeding? Where's Percy? The scene changed. I was in front of the empire building. There was a war going on. Why am I battling a 10 foot snake lady? Why do I have a body entirely made out of water? Why am I dreaming this?

The scene changed. I was back to the place where I was battling the dirt lady. But there was no dirt lady. I had a dead Leo in my arms. I layed him on the grass. I cried. I yelled at the heavens.

"No. You can't leave me! You have to live." I said

A man with black wings appeared. I recognized him as Thanatos the god of Death.

"You know he will die. You can't do anything." he said

"I'll trade my mortality for his life." I said

"You know that this mean that you can't have a normal life. You can't go to school. You can't go on quests and you will have to be a goddess of something. You will have to live at camp half blood you will have to be their goddess protector. You won't be a minor god but a goddess more powerful than anything else and anyone else. You will even have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood." He said

"I don't care if I can't live a normal teenaged life anymore. Leo's life is more important to me than being able to fit in with other teenagers." I said crying

Leo began to open his eyes and I began to glow. He was surprised to see me with glittery skin an a blue aura surrounding me. He brushed my hair off my face gently. I woke up. Conner and Travis were poking me with a stick.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About 6:00 in the morning." said Travis

"Chiron wants to talk to you." said Conner

"What about?" I asked

"About last night." Conner and Travis said at the same time

"Oh." I said quietly

I went to the big house Chiron was sitting at the ping pong table. Mr. D was quietly sitting next to him. They both looked at me suspiciously.

"I called you here to discus an important matter that has been seen. Since you know your mother was Jennie, it is important to say that you can go to any cabin you like. As for this matter. It turns out that Poseidon is your father. It is a deadly thing for your father to have had children with a daughter of Athena. So, you are a unique child because you're the first daughter Poseidon has ever had. It is even rarer that in fact you are 99.99% goddess and only 0.01% human. You lived part of your life living in a country home without even being in contact with monsters, gods and goddesses, and demigods. The strangest thing is that you can change age, appearance, and voice like a god or goddess can. You are even stronger than some minor gods and goddesses. You have two parts of you. The human that is evil and the goddess that is pure harmony. It is strange that you can control both parts of yourself and know how to use each for good. It's like having a storm ready to tear down a town but a force strong enough and ready to stop the chaos. Are you ready to meet the thunder with crackling dry lightning?" Chiron asked

I thought about the dream where I give up my mortality for Leo's life.

"You kidding I can take on an army single handed!" I said with my best devilish grin I got and a pose that only a super hero would do on T.V.

"You are brave, honest, and a hero of the future." Mr. D said

"Thanks." I said with a modest smile

"You are going to move in the Poseidon cabin. You are going to live there with your half brother Percy. Your other half brother, Tyson, will sometimes visit you." Chiron said I thought about my dream once more. I got the feeling I wasn't alone in this world anymore, AWESOME!

"So I'm going to move in a cabin that has only one boy who lives in there and a boy who visits sometimes. They are my half brothers right?" I asked nervous

"It's alright. Percy won't let anything happen to you. He seems to be a little over protective over you though. By the way Tyson is a Cyclops. I wanted to just tell you so you don't freak out. He is very kind." Chiron said with a smile

I packed the few things I owned at camp and moved in the Poseidon Cabin. Percy wasn't home so I just chose a bunk and left. I went down to the lake and just got lost in my thoughts. I couldn't always run away from my past. I need to find my brothers. I couldn't help imaging Leo. It just got myself even more stressed out. I got so frustrated. I threw a rock at the lake. It skipped a long way until it finally sunk. Somebody touched my shoulder. I quickly looked around to see who was behind me.

I was surprised to see a smiling boy. Nico? What is he doing here. What is he holding behind his back?

"Did you come here to see a frustrated girl throwing rocks at a lake?" I asked trying to sound mischievous yet happy to see him

"Well… do you want to play mythomagic?" He asked while blushing a little.

He just wants a friend right. Oh no. Just go with it Diana just go with the flow. I thought. I'm awful at having friends. Leo became my friend because we were raised together.

"Of course Nico. Anything for you." I said with a cheerful voice

"So you father is Poseidon, right?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah but it's no big deal, really." I said trying to make it sound like it was a normal thing.

"My dad is Hades. So this kind of makes us like cousins yet not cousins at all." He said it like he was no cousin of mine but a close friend.

"Okay. Whatever you say." I said joyfully

"It's capture the flag today. Do you want to be on our team. I'm the only son of Hades that is here at camp with people with brothers and sisters when I don't have a sister anymore." He said sadly. I really felt bad for Nico. Losing a sibling is really traumatizing. Ask me I know how it feels like.

"Yeah sure. What team are you on?" I asked

"I'm on Athena's team with the Hephaestus cabin, the Hermes cabin, the Poseidon cabin, and Zeus' cabin." He said

"It looks like I'm going to already be on your team." I said trying to keep a happy voice

"Yeah. I haven't thought of that." Nico said

I went to strawberry fields. Nico was still fallowing me around. I found Percy and Grover.

"Hey Diana, are you moving in the Poseidon cabin?" Percy asked

"Yeah." I said

"You do know that Nico is stalking you, right?" Percy asked

"SHUT IT PERCY OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Nico yelled. I wonder why he acts like an adult when he's just my age?

"Okay. Okay. Are you playing capture the flag or what?" Percy asked

"I'm going to play but only if Nico doesn't yells at you." I said

"Deal." Nico said quickly

"So you aren't a huntress?" asked Grover

Percy punched him as if he should of never brought it up.

"A what?" I asked

"A huntress of Artemis, they go on hunts. They promised to turn their backs to boys. They took away my sister. Thaila became Their leader. Artemis is their patron. Only girls can join." Nico said annoyed

"Uh…no but they seem a little too strict. I don't do bossy girls. I rather be in camp then be in a group that can't even visit their own brothers. I'm not saying they are bad but it's just not my thing." I said

"That seems responsible.'' Grover said

"Have you seen in the new super heroes? Spiderman and Danny Phantom. If you ask me, they seem pretty cool!" Nico asked

"Super heroes? People actually become super heroes now in days?" Percy asked

"Yeah they do. They have their secret identities. That's what makes them mysterious. Imagine being a super hero. That is so my dream." Nico said

"You know being a super hero means you have to deal with monsters and super villains, right?" Grover asked

"Wait what? I don't want to be chased around 24-7!" Nico whined

"It does sound like a good idea though. I would really like to run around on roof tops. Getting famous might not be so bad. I might have to try it… might." I said leaning on a tree

"CAN I BE YOUR SIDEKICK!?" Nico asked with undying excitement

"Easy there. I said I might try it." I said quickly

Nico still looked pleased.

"Okay."

For the next hour Nico had been following me around. I knew he had no friend but this was nuts. I had to get rid of him and fast. I told him to go find Percy. I just walked away but I accidentally bumped into a girl.

The girl dragged me behind a cabin. Nico passed by with soaking wet clothes. She saved my life. I mean, who knows what Nico could of done to me. He might of stared at me while I took a nap. Jezz, that sounds like a horror movie.

The girl took off her hood reveling a beautiful little girl with cracking flames for eyes. She didn't scare me nor made me uncomfortable.

"I might sound rood but what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Hestia ,goddess of the hearth. It's really isn't such a big deal really." She said

"I never met a goddess before." I said

Hestia just smiled. All of a sudden I see children lining up with weapons.

"Oh it's time for capture the flag. You must go." She said while dragging me back to my cabin

"But first you might need your weapons." She said

I put on black boots, a black jacket, black shirt, and black pants. I hid my dagger inside my jacket. I had my quiver on my back, full with arrows of course. My sword was ready for action.

What powers do I have? Never mind. I might just settle for weapons then. I made my braid as nice as I could and went to meet the others.

"Tonight we shall play capture the flag. The rule is: No maiming. All magical weapons are allowed. Powers are allowed. If there is any wounds or accidents, I will be a medic in the field. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" He yelled

Someone touched my shoulder. I looked around. Percy and Nico were standing right behind me. Oh no. Nico.

"So what side is our team on?" I asked

"That side." Nico said pointing at it

"And our stations?" I asked

"Diana is in defense as well as Nico. Percy, Travis, Conner, and Beckendorf are on offense." Chiron announced for the blue team

"Clarisse and Lee Fletcher are one defense. Katie, Pollux, Selina, and Michel Yew are on offense." Chiron announced for the red team

This is the worst day of my life!

Standing near the small stream that Percy was claimed wasn't so bad. Nico on the other part was the problem. He tried chasing me but it only led him to a tree. I did care if he had a bloody nose. It was only his confused look in his eyes that made me look at him as a cousin and not just a creepy kid.

"Nico. Are you alright? If you want I can help you." I said trying to comfort him.

"I'm alright. It's just a bleedy nose. It's not like I'm going to die, right?" He said trying to cheer me up

"Still it looks pretty bad. I can at least I can make the bleeding stop. Just sit down." I said

"What about capture the flag?" He asked worried

"I'll just have to guard the flag myself while you rest." I said sternly

"Are you sure? I can still guard." He said quickly

"You've done enough. Besides, you're not getting better by the second you know." I said

"Okay. Fine. But just tell them I was attacked." He told me

"Yeah. Yeah. But you are my cousin and not my friend okay. Being cousins is much more fun than just friend." I said with a smile

"Whatever." He moaned

"Just sit down while I get water and leaves." I said quite annoyed

I cleaned his face with water. The leaves were just to make Nico look like a moron. The water helped stop the bleeding like I said but the leaves just surprised Percy when the games ended. Happy face Nico wasn't the most pleasing thing to see.

"Dude what's up with the leaf mask?" Percy asked while cracking up

"Don't ask. Lets just say a little she devil did this to me." Nico said annoyed

I went to my cabin. Percy showed me a bunk with a view of the beach. That night I had some pretty weird dreams. I dreamed that I was a baby again with Leo. The only problem was that I was a infant and he was teen. Man this can't get weirder. Wait. Am I wearing a bib and am I in a high chair? This can't get worse. Dam it. I jinxed it. Stupid me.

"Her come the plane." Leo said holding a spoon full Gerber baby food

_How about I just get back to my normal self. You know, MY OLDER SELF!_ I thought. The scene changed. I was in a dress while drinking tea. Okay, I had it. I stood up and ripped the dress of. Underneath the dress I was wearing my old blue shirt and jeans. They were smothered in machine oil and car grease. My hands and face were dirty as if I was working on a car. Wait a minuet. I was working on a car. It looked like a blue 2007 mustang. Dang how did I even get it in the first place. I could of never bought it even with all of my lifetime money combined. I might of got it out of the junk yard. But how did it look new when it came out of the junk yard? Wait a second. Somebody is fixing the fuel filter. Telling from the shoes sticking out of the bottom of the car, the person fixing it was a dude. I looked underneath to see who this guy was. Leo? That explain why the car looks new. Leo is incredible with machines. Why is he helping me on this car?

"Leo?" I asked

I suddenly woke up in a start. Percy shook me awake.

"What's wrong" I asked

"We are being attacked!" He said with a quivery voice


	5. War and a little surprise

Percy:

I woke up to screaming and chaos. I ran out of the cabin to see what was happening. Luke's army was attacking camp. Diana. She must of been sleeping through all of this. How can she sleep at a time like this? I ran into the cabin and found Diana. She was talking in her sleep. Was she drooling? Dang she does look like me. Well except me being a boy and her being a girl. I had no other choice than to shake her awake. Man, this girl was a heavy sleeper and weighted about as heavy as 5 or 6 lb.! She suddenly open her eyes. She looked scared, traumatized, and weak for a moment. She shook it all of and looked right in my eyes as to be asking what was the matter with me.

"What's wrong" she asked

"We're being attacked" I said with an unsuspecting quivery voice

We ran out side to help out. Luke's army was creating chaos everywhere at camp. Diana shot an arrow at Luke. It wounded his arm. I ran with riptide slicing and dicing all of the monsters to golden dust. When I thought we were about to be doomed something happened. Diana somehow made an army from water. This army was double the size of Luke's army.

Diana was fighting her way to Luke. Somehow she was invulnerable. Was she showing off her devilish smile again? What was she up to? Whatever it is it's working.

"Hey, are you dum or you were just born this way?" Diana asked Luke

"Who are you? You have no right to be alive, you mangy pest." Luke yelled at her with anger

"Says who? You? I can defeat you with an arm tied behind my back." Diana said modestly

"I bet you can't even fight with a sword. Ha, you don't know my name don't you?" Luke said angry

"Your name is Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes. You came to camp with Annabeth Chase and Thaila Grace." Diana said with a grin

"How… how do you know all that?" He asked with a pale expression

"I have a gift of knowledge." she said

"You're a daughter of Athena aren't you?" Luke said

"No. Close though." she said

"A daughter of Zeus?" He said nervously

"Do you really think that?" She asked

"What other child of a god could hold such knowledge?" He asked

"How about Poseidon." She said

Suddenly she shot into the sky with a stream of water holding her up. Luke paled like chalk. She shot an arrow right next to him as if to warn him that we weren't so defenseless.

"I...I see that you are a worthy opponent. You're lucky that your camp will live to see another day. RETREAT!" Luke yelled

Did Diana just scare Luke out of camp?

"What was that all about?" I asked her

"I guess I found out Luke's greatest fear. It wasn't that hard so I kind of lost control." She said it like a 4 year old would of said 'Mommy the potty is crying' which was weird

"How did you find out Luke's full name when you barley know him?" I asked her

"He looks like a seriously messed up Luke Skywalker. So the rest just naturally came to me. I guess I'm just to dangerous to be near anyone. Maybe that's why I don't have any friends." she said sadly

"Don't say that. You're an awesome girl. You just have to believe in yourself, that's all." I said knelling and grabbing both her shoulders

She looked at me in awe as if to wonder about something. She grinned and gave me a huge. At first I was surprised that see would even hug me but then I just got used to it. Diana was just a little confused that's all. She just needs a little time to get used to her new life.

The next day wasn't such a bright day either. I lost Diana about six times. I guess taking care of a little girl wasn't such a good idea. I found her sitting by the lake. Somehow she looked older from far away but seemed to get younger as I walked toward her.

"What are you doing here. I thought you were going to train today." I asked

"I'm just trying to figure out the future that's all. Even though I'm a little girl I might have to make a huge decision. Although, Having a big brother is fun it is kind of adds up to my fears." She said

Diana is one of those girls who actually open up to you and know what she is saying.

"What fears?" I asked

"I'm afraid to lose everything and everyone I love. To be left alone for the rest of my life. To be the only one who actually wants to have a normal life. To never have a family. I can't stand to live like that. I don't want to be hurt for loving someone. I just want to live free, have fun, to enjoy live as it is. Percy, you're the only family I have. My adoptive parents were mean. When somebody visited us, they would pretend like I never existed. Ms. Valdez found out about me when I was adopted. Her son Leo was my best friend. When his mom died child services took him away. I started to run away often. I was miserable until you came." she said almost as if she was lost in a sea of thoughts

"Diana, I won't let anybody hurt you ever again, I promise. You're not alone, I'm here. You can live with me or at camp if you want. Here you can enjoy your childhood. I can't really do anything about your past. But I can make your future here and on the best there is. I promise that I'll never leave you to suffer." I said

"Thanks, Percy!" She said while giving me a hug

"So, do you want to do something else instead of training?" I asked

"Hades yeah! I mean sure." she said

We sneaked out of camp. I wasn't sure that my mom would think about having a little girl over. Either way it was better than being defeated by her. If this went as planned Diana would be living in a real home for the first time. I knocked on the apartment's door. My mom opened the door.

"Percy, I'm making cookies. They're blue just like you like them." my mom said

"Thanks, mom. This is Diana, my new cabin mate." I said

My mom looked at Diana with awe, as if she knew something about her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson." Diana said with a sweet smile while holding her hand out for my mom to shake it. My mom awkwardly shook her hand.

"Come in and have a seat." My mom said

"So, I hear you're Percy's new cabin mate. Is your father Poseidon?" My mom said curious

"Yeah but I never really met my parents. I'm actually adopted. My adoptive parents weren't much of the parenting type of people. They got money for 'taking care' of me so they never had a reason to leave me. Well, they had no reasons. I had millions and millions of reasons why I wanted to leave that prison. But forget about that. The good thing is that I'm away from there now." She said all cheerful like it was no big deal

"So you never seen your real mother?" My mom asked

"No never. But I have heard stories about her. It turns out that she died in labor. But I still have a father." she said joyfully

"So you're not bothered that you never knew her nor seen her?" I asked

"I am but I choose to not be so moody about it. It's not right to be upset of something that was just an accident." She said with a smile

"You sound very wise for your age. Percy can learn a few things from you." My mom said sweetly but not enough for me

"Moooom!?" I whined

"Thank you Ms. Jackson, but Percy knows more than I do. If anybody here is wise ,it's Percy." she said

"You're a lovely girl. My son is lucky to have a sister like you." My mom said with a grin

"Actually she's my half sister mom." I said

"Even though I just met her I have a good feeling about her. So, if you two want ,Diana do you want to stay her. I mean it's not a lot but we could try to make a good family for you." My mom said

"Are you offering me a family?" Diana asked surprised

"Yes we are." I said

"Of course, yeah, totally!" Diana said with tears In her eyes and hugging us

"I've been wondering, does Chiron know you two are here?" my mom asked

"Oh look at the time. I really have to go. I have to go to a …. a…. meeting, yeah a meeting." I said confused yet quickly

"Mmhhmm, whatever you say." My mom said giving up

I couldn't believe that Chiron didn't notice that we were gone. The bad thing was that Diana found a new way of letting me know she's around. The new way is tackle-hugging me. I think she's done it to Nico too.

The weird thing was watching Diana beat up a monster with her bare hands. I actually felt bad for it even if it wanted to tear me up. Diana has skills that no one else at camp has. I think she might be super hero. Wait no, she couldn't be a super hero. A hero she might be but a super hero? What am I thinking. Yet again, I haven't seen her dark side. I guess in time I will find out.


	6. Message to all readers

sorry. i have not been active lately. Middle school is though you know. well, i'm just working on three chapters at once. i think the next chapter might be done this week. so sorry i wasn't planning on being late sorry to all readers. oh and a shout out to **stargazer the angel hedgehog, The Defiant** **Child, Phantom Music Lover, Blackcurse11, Favorite Daughter of Hades, SpiderPhantom, and all the other people who are supporting this and have inspired me ****_THANK YOU ALL! _**


	7. Message to everyone

I'm working on the story i have some twists but some things are going to be changed. I know I have gotten some bad review. I'm sorry if my story is "crappy" as you say. I know that Matt is just going to post something against this but i don't care. Thanks to Every body! Without you guy and gals i wouldn't been this far. Thanks to **stargazer the angel hedgehog, The Defiant Child, Phantom Music Lover, Blackcurse11, Favorite Daughter of Hades, Spiderphantom, BadKristy13, edgar12345, 1eragon33, DemigodPhantom, Azulabeifong, Eaglebucky, Mia'shardstyle, SpiritAni, grizzlybear2000, starcrossed, and to all the others who support me. ****_THANK YOU ALL!_**

To BadKristy13: Thanks so much! Marvel's Ultimate Spider man from Disney XD. And yeah!

To Matt: nothing can hold me down. Somebody once taught me that not everybody is going to be nice. I respect your reviews.


End file.
